Te presento a mi mujer,¿Kentarou?
by Rukia.K.Kurosaki
Summary: Primer encuentro con tus verdaderos sentimientos, Takeppon, Kenppi, romance Shonen Ai, amor entre chicos, si no te gusta no leas!Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece a excepcion de Masaru.Ducklyon y todos sus personajes son de las Clamp


Hola! Bueno en mi país, Argentina, se están revisando las leyes sobre el matrimonio igualitario, de personas del mismo sexo, y como yo soy estoy a favor de la aprobación de esta ley, me pareció copado hacer de ahora en adelante algunas historias centradas en esos personajes que tanto nos gustan y que sabemos que sin importar si comparten el mismo sexo se aman.

Te presento a mi mujer, ¿Kentarou?

La primera vez que escuche a Kentarou decir que su sueño desde que era chico era convertirse en una novia, casi muero atragantado. Era normal para él hacer ese tipo de comentarios, no cualquier estudiante llama a un compañero de curso **"cariño"** frente a todo un patio lleno de alumnos, ni tampoco va anunciando por la vida que las comidas que lleva a la escuela cada día son preparadas con mucho **amor **para otro chico, sin importar que tan amigos sean, o que trabajo con vida secreta de superhéroes lleven juntos.

Negar que me incomodaba mucho que él dijera que quería casarse conmigo, y que teníamos que elegir el destino de nuestra luna de miel, sería mentir descaradamente ya que no me fue fácil acostumbrarme. Pero con el tiempo aprendí a tomarlo como otra más de las tantas excentricidades de mi amigo Kentarou Higashikunimaru.

Me había obligado a creer que eran solo palabras sin sentido, siempre bromas, pero me había equivocado.

Esa tarde encontré a Eri y a Kentarou hablando en uno de los bancos del parque de la ciudad, él estaba llorando y en ese instante no había algo que quisiera más que ir a donde estaba y abrazarlo fuerte, pero sabía que si lo hacía jamás me iba a enterar del porque de sus lágrimas, por lo que me acerque despacio, sin que me vieran y escuché lo que decían.

En dos semanas se cumple mi plazo, ya no puedo esperar más. Lo amo con el alma Eri, pero él no me quiere de esa forma y si para el final de estas dos semanas no estoy casado, me va a alejar de él y eso el lo último que quiero-decía Kentarou llorando cada vez más con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Eri estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para consolarlo pero yo sabía que eso no era suficiente.

Había descubierto que mi mejor amigo estaba enamorado de otro hombre, pero eso no me molestó en lo más mínimo, por el contrario sentía una especie de alivio al oírlo, eso era algo que no comprendía bien, pero no era el momento para intentar comprenderlo, aún había más por escuchar.

Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Eri, y yo no podía estar más agradecido, pues había formulado la pregunta que yo quería hacer y no podía.

Me voy a casar- le dijo él muy serio, eso no estaba bien, casarse había sido un sueño para él desde chico, no debería sufrir tanto, debería estar feliz de poder hacerlo, yo _quería y necesitaba_ que fuera feliz.

Me gustaría saber como pensas hacer eso, si él no sabe de tus sentimientos- le dijo ella. En sus ojos se podía ver el miedo, ella sabía la respuesta pero deseaba con todo su ser equivocarse y que su amigo eligiera otra salida, una menos dolorosa.

Masaru me lo propuso hace dos noches y yo accedí- explicó mi amigo y yo por alguna razón sentí como si el aire alrededor mío hubiese dejado de existir, tan solo intentar respirar dolía.

Masaru era hijo de una de las importantes empresas de esta ciudad, y desde hace varios años que muestra interés en Kentarou. Nunca me preocupé mucho por él, mi amigo nunca había dado muestras de corresponder a sus avances, pero ahora el mocoso ese (tenía 3 años menos que nosotros) se estaba por casar con Kentarou, me mejor amigo, **mi** Kentarou!

Fue ahí cuando lo comprendí, quería a Kentarou Higashikunimaru, pero mi cariño no era el de dos mejores amigos, lo quería para mí, quería que fuera mí Ken, mi "Kentarou Shukaido" porque sí, su nombre sonaba más lindo con mi apellido que con el del mocoso…

Me levanté de mi escondite igual de silencioso que como cuando los había encontrado y me fui, ahora mucho más confundido y preocupado de lo que estaba en la mañana cuando decidí salir a buscar a mis amigos.

Había escuchado muchas cosas, todas cosas que no debería haber escuchado, algunas que sí quería escuchar y otras que definitivamente hubiera preferido no oír, pero al final todas ellas eran algo que no debería haber llegado a mis oídos, a pesar de todo no había ni una gota de arrepentimiento en todo mi ser.

Después de dejar el parque estaba mareado, y confundido con todas las emociones que estaba experimentando. Estaba enojado con Kentarou, por tener secretos conmigo, por no decirme, que por alguna razón tenía que casarse,y que el idiota nene mimado de Masaru le había propuesto matrimonio, y que él había aceptado y que estaba enamorado! Además estaba enojado con quien sea que era tan imbécil como para no corresponder sus sentimientos y hacerlo llorar. Y consigo mismo… estaba enojado y avergonzado, debería haberse dado cuenta antes de cuales eran _sus_ _propios_ sentimientos hacia el joven moreno, estuvo todos estos años ocultándose a si mismo la naturaleza de su relación con el chico, y justo ahora que se había dado cuenta de porque le agradaba tanto tenerlo cerca, incluso si la mayor parte de las veces lo irritaba, su amigo el chico que sin duda con sus comida hechas con amor y dedicación se había ganado su corazón se iba a casar…

Llegué a mi casa varias horas más tarde, en mis intentos por analizar todo lo que había descubierto camine durante todo el día recorriendo la ciudad, la luz de las lámparas de la calle, prendidas para iluminar los caminos en la noche era lo único que me alumbraba, pero que estuvieran prendidas o apagadas me era indiferente.

Solo quería entrar a mi casa, sacarme la ropa y dormir, había logrado deprimirme, y dormir era lo que hacía cuando eso me ocurría, pero lo vi ahí…Kentarou estaba en la puerta de mi casa, acurrucado para mantener el calor que la fría noche le quitaba, estaba dormido… al parecer vino a buscarme y al no encontrarme decidió esperar. Kentarou es una persona de sueño profundo, por lo que sabía que si lo levantaba y lo cargaba dentro de la casa no despertaría. Lo levanté y me metí adentro, su cuerpo estaba frío, y en sus sueños murmuraba cosas incomprensibles. Y de repente sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, ahora su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, acomodó su cara en la unión de mi cuello y mi hombro e inspiro profundamente, como si deseara llenar sus pulmones de aire, sonrió y acurrucó aún más en mis brazos.

Al depositarlo en la cama de mi habitación oí mi nombre, o mejor dicho el nombre con el cual solía referirse a mí y sentí mi corazón palpitar más rápido, el no había despertado y aún así estaba en su mente, era un sentimiento lindo y un poco reconfortante, el que sea importante para él incluso si no soy la persona que ama, era algo que de alguna forma alegraba mi corazón. Pero luego lo susurro, _"te amo"… _y no puede contenerme. Tenía escucharlo una vez más, tenía que saber si aún soñaba conmigo al momento de decir esas palabras.

¿Takeppon?- me dijo aún adormilado, sabía que estaba cansado y en otra ocasión le hubiera dejado descansar antes de preguntarle algo, pero esta vez no podía hacerlo.

¿Me amas Kentarou?- le pregunté sin darle ninguna vuelta al asunto. Pude ver el miedo en sus ojos, quizá pensó que me molestaría que me amara… tenía que hacerle comprender que eso no era un problema para mí, debía hacer que se tranquilizara y que se sincerara conmigo. Relajé un poco la expresión en mi cara, dándole a entender que no tenía de que preocuparse, que no estaba enojado y al parecer funcionó, porque se sonrojó e intentó esconder su rostro de mi atenta mirada.

Por favor Kentarou, necesito saber… acaso ¿estas enamorado de mí?- volví a preguntar, esta vez sin tanta urgencia, pero igual de ansioso.

-Si- me dijo al fin, aún intentando esconderse.

No se si fuera posible explicar con palabras en que grado su respuesta me había alegrado. Pero el alivio que sentí al saber que era yo aquel que amaba, se desvaneció tan rápido como vino, cuando recordé lo que había pasado en el parque, sus lágrimas, su angustia y todo el dolor que yo, le había hecho pasar. Sabía que no había sido intencional, pero de igual manera me hacía sentir mal que la persona que más amaba sufriera por mí y mis toscas actitudes. Quería golpearme, pero lamentarme por los errores pasados no arreglaría nada. Se lo había hecho difícil en el pasado, pero estaba seguro de que no cometería los mismos errores en el futuro.

¿Takeppon, cómo te enteraste? – me dijo otra vez mostrándome a través de sus ojos algo de miedo.

Mira Ken, se que hice mal, pero te escuché hoy, mientas hablabas con Eri- expliqué.

¿y no me odias, no te doy asco? –preguntó mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Lo único que me da asco, es imaginarte en brazos del mocoso de Masaru, de verdad, no se que se te cruzó por la cabeza cuando aceptaste, pero no pienso permitirlo- le dije mientras secaba las saladas gotas de su rostro con cortos besos, formando un recorrido desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla, solo para terminar con un suave beso en sus cálidos labios.

Kentarou estaba sonrojado y sorprendido, lo que lo hacía verse aún más tierno, y si bien esta nueva etapa en nuestras vidas recién comenzaba y los cambios en nuestra relación eran demasiado nuevos, sabía que era lo correcto, que había perdido mucho tiempo y que ahora eso era justamente lo que nos faltaba, por lo que me alejé un poco de él, y saqué de la mesa de noche junto a mi cama, una pequeña caja. Las alianzas de mis difuntos padres. Sabía que ninguno de los anillos le iba a quedar, pero deseaba hacerlo más simbólico.

- Kentarou Higashikunimaru, ¿te casarías conmigo?- pregunté al tiempo que abría la caja para mostrárselos. Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, y miró los anillos en la caja, aún en mi mano. Los reconocía, le había contado de ellos cuando en una de sus típicas visitas encontró los anillos mientras revisaba mis cosas.

- Si, Acepto Takeppon - me dijo y alargó la mano para tomar el anillo que había pertenecido a mi madre, que para mi sorpresa le había quedado perfecto, y sin que tuviera que preguntarle volvió a hablar.

- Me lo probé aquella vez que me contaste sobre ellos- me dijo sonriendo como niño disfrutando de alguna travesura. Le sonreí y me puse el anillo de mi padre.

- Bueno, entonces nos declaro ¿marido y marido? –

- No tontito… es marido y mujer, y ahora ya puedes besar a la novia-me dijo, y no pude evitar reírme ante las locuras del hombre que amaba.

- Ken- le dije- mañana vamos al registro civil y les pedimos que nos casen- y así lo besé sellando nuestra aún no oficial boda.

FIN

N/A: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, mi primer historia sobre Gakuen Tokkei Ducklyon, me pareció que no había muchas historias sobre ellos dos y aprovechando que ayer terminé de leer el manga… dije por que no aprovechar ¿no?

Como es costumbre gracias por leer, y espero sus reviews

Se los quiere

Ja Ne!


End file.
